vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
MetalPhantomon
Summary MetalPhantomon is a Cyborg Digimon that fully mechanized the body of the Reaper-like Fantomon. It operates using an energy supply from another dimension's Digital World, and it is even said that its strings are being pulled by someone. Its energy emission-shaped sickle gives off a "Grave Scream", a strange, eerie sound, then reaps souls directly, regardless of any kind of armor or shields. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly 4-A Name: MetalPhantomon/MetalFantomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Ultimate level Data Attribute Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: MetalPhantomon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Is simply a modified Phantomon who is a Dark Area native and made up of deleted data), Duplication, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Hypnosism, Life Force Absorption, Poison Manipulation, Dimensional BFR (Can drag beings to Hell i.e the Dark Area), Death Manipulation, Scythe Mastery, Precognition, Sleep Manipulation, Life Manipulation and Dream Manipulation ("MetalFantomon puts his opponents to sleep and shows them a nightmare of bottomless despair as he sucks away the vitality of their hearts"), Telekinesis (Metal Fantomon gave Masuken some of his powers and with that he was able to control stones with his mind), Illusion Creation (created a false Teru using illusory powers), Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure via Dark Fire (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Chaos Manipulation, Invisibility, Shapeshifting, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Healing, Air Manipulation, Morality Manipulation (Can corrupt turn others with its words and turn them evil), Empathic Manipulation (Can force opponents to cry with negative energy), Probability Manipulation (Carries Bad Luck with its negative energy), Possession, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1 and 5), Resistance to Time Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Those with the X-Antibody can resist multiple levels of Program X/Particle Worm which is a mass erasure technique from Yggdrasil) and Power Nullification (Can resist the effects of Particle Worm in which also negates all the abilities of those effected). |-|General Digimon Abilities=Digimon Physiology. Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level (A stronger version of Phantomon who is comparable to other Ultimates) Speed: Relativistic+ with FTL Combat and Reaction Speed (Equal to if not faster than Phantomon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Multi-Solar System Class Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Extremely High Range: Extended Melee Range, a few hundred kilometers with projectiles Standard Equipment: Energy Death Scythe Intelligence: Being an improved Phantomon, MetalPhantomon is likely a very skilled fighter. He would more likely go for the immediate kill and steal his opponent's souls. Weaknesses: Virus Digimon Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Predator:' Enlarges its energy scythe and either slashes the enemy with it or fires a barrage of energy blades from it. *'Grave Scream:' Emits a screaming sound from its scythe that puts enemies to sleep so it can use nightmares to devour their souls. This can also just reap the opponent's souls directly. *'Hell's Hand:' Extends a giant decaying hand from underneath its cloak to attack the enemy and pulls the captured enemy all the way to hell. *'Death Charm:' Casts an evil spell of darkness that washes over the enemy and saps away its life. *'Nightmare Wave:' Emits a dark wave that hypnotizes the enemy, amplifying their doubts and driving them mad. *'Poison Breath:' Blows out a poisonous smoke. *'Demi Darts:' Throws syringes filled with viruses at the enemy. This attack also drains life force to heal Bakemon. *'Akuma no Sasayaki (Evil Whisper):' Emits hypnotic waves from its eyes. *'Attack Break:' Lowers the opponent's Attack Potency by 10%. Can stack. *'Panic Wisp:' A fire magic attack that confuses the opponent. *'Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness from its hand. *'Dash Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while running. *'Kuuchuu Night of Fire:' Shoots flames of darkness while jumping through the air. *'Dark Song:' Screams to lure the enemy to death or release darkness that stuns them. *'Pillar of Fire:' Creates a wall of flames. *'Night of Blizzard:' Attacks the enemy using a dark blizzard or shards of ice. *'Summon:' Summons spirits of fire and/or ice, sometimes combining them to create a ball of ice and fire or a sphere of darkness to shoot at the enemy. *'Idle Bubble:' A magic water attack that puts the foe to sleep. *'Nightmare:' Blast the foe with Dark Energy. *'Dark Fire:' Sends a ball of fire made from the flames abyss (Dark Area) at the opponent. *'Shi no Senkoku/Father Time:' Instantly Kills an opponent with a word of death or summons a magic circle of dark power that releases a skull, which itself shoots a dark fog at the enemy. *'ThunderCloud:' Summons a thunder cloud, which unleashes an intense lightning strike. *'Magic Game:' Inherited from Wizardmon. The initial effect of this attack would seem to be that Phantomon releases blue lightning from its scythe; however, the effect of this attack seems to vary. Phantomon can also turn itself invisible. *'Terror Illusion:' Exploits the enemy's fears. *'Blink Breeze:' Creates a blast of wind from its scythe. *'Chaos Slash:' Slashes the foe(s) with the power of chaos, causing the opponent to get confused. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Bai Xiaochun (Ergenverse) Bai Xiaochun's Profile (4-A forms were used and speed was equal) Category:Digimon Category:Scythe Users Category:Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Poison Users Category:Hypnotists Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Characters Category:Grimm Reaper Category:Sleep Users Category:Dream Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Illusionists Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Life Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Concept Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Ghosts Category:Dark Area Category:Spirits Category:Cyborgs Category:Invisibility Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Chaos Users Category:Fear Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Morality Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Probability Users Category:Madness Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Law Users